1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-media messaging system, and in particular, to a system and method for configuration of a multi-media messaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern multi-media messaging systems allow users to access messages of a variety of types, such as e-mail, voice mail and facsimile, at the same time. For example, a user may access e-mail, voice mail and facsimile from a mobile telephone or from a multi-media personal computer via the Internet. To do so, a single integrated mailbox for messages of a plurality of types may be provided. In a computer environment, for example, the computer may run a Windows-type messaging system, and be able to access messages of a variety of types by clicking an icon in a graphical user interface. Such systems thus provide mechanisms for converting messages of one type (e.g., voice) into a medium of another type (e.g., e-mail) for convenient retrieval.
As multi-media systems grow increasingly complex, users are provided with an increasing number of configurable parameters and recordable information. For example, default system greetings may be assigned when a mailbox is initially configured. However, the user may choose instead to record his or her own greeting. Similarly, a referral extension may be configured that allows for another person to take urgent calls.
As the number of such configurable parameters and recordable information increases, users are increasingly overwhelmed by the number of options available and fail to fully configure their systems for optimal performance. In particular, in order to configure all of a plurality of mailbox options, users typically must undertake an exhaustive menu review of all the options, picking and choosing the ones desired to be set up. This time commitment is disadvantageous in that users frequently skip over configuration options and so fail to optimally take advantage of their multi-media messaging systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for setting configuration parameters in a multi-media messaging system.
These and other drawbacks in the prior art are overcome in large part by a system and method for a configuration system for a multi-media messaging system according to the present invention. The present system and method notifies a multi-media user of the conditions when various parameters, such as a personal greeting on a voice mail box, have not been configured and the system default configurations are executed. The system provides an opportunity to record or reconfigure the parameters. In particular, a system according to the present invention monitors execution of a default or other predetermined configurations or parameters and provides a message to the indicative thereof. Once the user has been notified of the execution of a default, the user is given the option of configuring the parameter or ignoring the message and allowing the system to continue executing the default parameter.
One embodiment of the present invention employs an integrated multi-media messaging system. The integrated multi-media messaging system includes an integrated mailbox which permits user access via a multi-media computer or telephone and/or facsimile. If a default setting has been employed, the multi-media messaging system generates a message which is delivered to the integrated mailbox. The integrated mailbox receives the message which indicates that the default setting has been employed. The user may then, either by clicking on a hypertext link or a system icon reset the default configuration.